


Anger Leads to Undiscused Descisions

by shantelxx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shantelxx/pseuds/shantelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Westboro Baptist Church is known for doing many over the top disgusting things.</p><p>No body would know that they would choose to protest at the next One Direction concert.</p><p>And no body knew that it would change two band mates lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Leads to Undiscused Descisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot so um yeah. 
> 
>    
> *WARNING*
> 
> THERE ARE SOME VERY NEGATIVE SLURS IN THIS SO IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO DISGUSTING WORDS TOWARDS THE LGBT COMMUNITY PLEASE BE CAREFUL AND READ WITH CAUTION 
> 
> or you can like cuddle into something to make you feel safe i guess whatever floats your boat.
> 
> All right well enjoy i guess :)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 19, 2013

Kansas City, Missouri

6:39 p.m EASTERN

\---------------------------------

 

_"ONE DIRECTION ARE FAGS! GOD HATES ONE DIRECTION! ONE DIRECTION ARE GOING TO HELL FOR THEIR FILTHY SINS!"_

 

Louis paced back in forth with his head in his hands while his boyfriend stared at him with worried eyes.

 

Who would have guessed that the Westboro Baptist Church would protest at their concert? No one.

 

The protesters spit fiercely, _"GOD HATES YOU! YOU'RE ALL FAGGOTS!"_

 

Louis' eyes began to water and his lower lip started to quiver.

 

Harry is torn.

 

He hates seeing his precious boyfriend broken.

 

He wants to hold him in his arms tight and kiss him all over while whispering all the cute things that he loves about Louis.

 

He wants to reassure the conflicted boy that nothing is wrong with whom they are. But he can't.

 

They're out in public. They can't be near each other like that.

 

Or that's what management say's.

 

There's not a day that goes by where Harry wishes he hadn't signed that contract. He knew that it'd be hard but nothing compared to this.

 

_"SIN-CHASERS! DISGUSTING WORTHLESS FAGS!"_

 

Louis whimpers. Soon enough the curly haired boy sees tears start rolling down Louis' face at a fast pace.

 

He see's his broken boyfriends shoulders shake and his hands covering his ears as if it'll make all the slurs go away.

 

Harry can feel his blood begin to boil.

 

 _No one hurts his Louis._ **No one.**

 

Harry's angry. He's never been this enraged in his life.

 

 _"I can't let this go on. I need to stop this."_ , Harry ponders.

 

The line was set and the Westboro Baptist Church crossed it when the first tear was shed.

 

All of Harry's common sense flies out of the window as he grabs his boyfriends hand and pushes through those metal rimmed doors.

 

The sight of the teenage heartthrobs shocks everyone.

 

_Why are they out here?_

Why are they holding hands?

What are they doing?

 

The slander wavers a bit but they get angrier and more vicious as the two lovers make their way towards the evil group.

 

 _"EVIL CHRIST-REJECTING AND FAG ENABLING FAGS!"_ the small group of antagonists bellow.

 

They are soon cut off and left with utter silence as the emerald beauty captures his fellow band mates lips in his own.

 

There's a mixture of aw's, gasps, and cries throughout the crowd.

 

Harold pulls away softly staring into his lovers confused/shocked eyes.

 

He grins and holds up their jointed hands and observes the crowd.

 

_"This is Louis Tomlinson and I'm Harry Styles. And we are gay and **proud.** "_

 

__

All though they might not have stopped the WBC from further slanders they have set an entry way for many conflicted teenagers.

For now they are not going to worry.

For now what happens, happens.

And as a fellow blue eyed lad might say, "It Is What It Is"


End file.
